


It Just Takes Your Touch (and i'm undone)

by maybe_we_were



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt Natasha Romanov, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Confusion, Cuddling & Snuggling, Distractions, F/M, Game of Thrones References, Massage, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Slow Burn, Steve is sneaky, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_we_were/pseuds/maybe_we_were
Summary: Natasha tells Steve that she's indistractable.  Steve sets out to prove her wrong.Set way after Avengers: AOU





	It Just Takes Your Touch (and i'm undone)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my AO3 friends! I am hoping you are coping well after seeing Endgame. Although it's not what I wanted, I was happy for Steve's character, since that is the only other outcome I could have seen for him beyond being with Natasha. This was really hard to write- my feels took a major hit after seeing the movie, but I'm hoping that this will get me back in the swing of things. As always, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> *I'm not sure indistractable is a word, but I heard it on a show and it stuck with me. Also, Steve may be slightly out of character- I apologize!
> 
> "Did you remember to mention that these Marvel characters aren't yours?"
> 
> "Always."

Steve knew he could prove her wrong. 

It all starts when Clint and Laura have them down to the farm to visit. 

Natasha had been working on cleaning her gun after some target practice with Clint.  It’s a long process, and one misstep can lead to huge problems if the gun isn’t cleaned or put back together correctly.  Steve had been working on fixing up a tractor part when Lila and Cooper ran into the shed.  At once, both of them started spouting out all sorts of words, something related to a race and how someone cheated.  It was such a ramble of words that Steve had _no clue_ how Natasha was able to keep up, let alone make sense of it.

He stopped working, though, when he saw Natasha still working on her gun while simultaneously listening to the kids and offering advice. 

Satisfied with the answer from their Auntie Nat, the kids left. 

“That was impressive,” he said, nodding his head in her direction. 

“What was?” she asks, clearly not following his train of thought.  The gun makes a clicking noise as she puts the final piece back in place.  Finished with her task, her questioning eyes meet his.

“Listening to the kids and putting your gun together correctly.  I would have only been able to focus on one thing at a time,” he explained.

Standing up from her seat, Natasha leveled him with a mischievous look.

“I’m indistractable.”

He’d barely processed what she’d said and she was already out the shed door.

Indistractable?

Challenge accepted.

 

* * *

 

Later that week, he’s able to put his first attempt to distract Natasha into play.

Steve’s heard her talk about one of her favorite shows, Game of Thrones, all week.  He’s never seen an episode, but Natasha is obsessed.  She claimed the living room tv days in advance and even requested that no one disturb her while she’s watching.

He finds Natasha with a bowl of popcorn in hand, waiting a few minutes before the episode is supposed to start.  Sitting down next to her, he grabs a piece of popcorn from the bowl before settling in.

“Excited about the episode?” he asks, as a way to start conversation.

“Mhmm,” she affirms, her eyes briefly leaving the screen to meet his.  “They just had the major battle in the final season, so I think there will be some type of twist in this episode.”

“Sounds interesting.  Would you mind if I joined you?” he asks.  If she says no, his attempt will be shot down before he was able to try it. 

“Sure,” she says easily, “but I’m not sure how well you’ll be able to follow along without having seen the previous episodes.”

He notes that as she turns to tell him this, she winces.  It wouldn’t be detectable to others, but he sees the way her shoulders stiffen and her eyes narrow.  One thing Natasha never turns down is one of his shoulder rubs- he’s sure this time won’t be an exception.

He stays quiet while the episode starts, until the beginning credits roll.  Time to start his plan.

“You’re tense,” he says, not as a question, but more so as an observation.  Resting one hand on her shoulder, he tugs a little.  Natasha gets his intentions immediately, angling herself to the side so he can reach her better.

Slowly, he begins to smooth his hands over her shoulders, before kneading into the spot that appeared to be bothering her.  He can feel her muscles gradually loosen under his fingertips.

He tries to be stealthy as he watches her face change from pain to relief.  She’s so blissed out that Steve swears her eyes are closed- which is exactly the response he was looking for.

On the tv screen, Steve watches as what looks like an important scene plays out.  If he had to guess, a lot of characters that died in the last episode were put to rest.  Just to be sure he really did distract her, he comments on what he saw.

“That was pretty intense, wasn’t it?” he asks, his voice low.

Natasha is quiet for a few moments, and Steve’s sure he’s got her until-

“It was.  Jorah was one of my favorite characters, so it’s sad to see him go.  Still, if he did have to go, the way it happened is the way I would have pictured it for his character.”

Damn.

He makes a hum of agreement to what she said, though on the inside he’s a bit ticked that it didn’t work.  Finishing the massage, he decides he’s tried enough for one evening.  He slings his arm over Natasha’s shoulder, and relaxes into her warmth for the remainder of the show.

 

* * *

 

Steve’s next opportunity doesn’t happen until almost two weeks later. 

He’s down in the gym, working on his endurance.  Typically, his teammates can find him going at the punching bags or on a treadmill, but he decided to forego his usual work out to jump rope.

He’s been at it for a while when Natasha comes in, boxing gloves in hand.  He can see her out of his peripheral vision just barely, but he can clearly hear each _thwack_ of her gloves hitting the bag.

He switches from a standard jump to crossing his arms, adding an extra level of intensity.  It’s evident he’s getting a good work out by the sweat that drenches his white muscle shirt. 

He’s so focused on what he’s doing that it takes him a few moments to realize that the pace of Natasha’s punching has significantly slowed.  He himself slows down so he can focus on what’s going on.  He can _feel_ her staring at him, her eyes trained on his movements.

She’s distracted by his physique.

The idea of it makes his body flush with heat.  His attraction to her is something he’s tried to hide from everyone, even going so far as trying to convince himself he isn’t attracted to her.  The possibility of her having feelings for him was more than he could hope for until now.

Testing his newest theory, he stops his exercising to wipe his face with a towel and strip off his shirt.  As he picks up the jump rope, he positions himself so that he is facing her.  Usually, he hates being gawked at for his muscles- it makes him feel awkward and self-conscious- but in this case, he will finally have proof that Natasha can be distracted.

Being as discreet as he can be, he starts up his workout again.  He waits a few minutes before he finally looks up in Natasha’s direction- only to find that she is doing both boxing _and_ kicking, which is why her pace was slow.

Giving up, he finishes his workout and grabs his gear.  He still swears he felt her looking at him earlier.  He may not have won this battle, but he will win the war.

 

* * *

 

They are doing some preparations for their upcoming mission a few weeks later when it happens accidentally.  They got their research done and have their covers- all that is left is to pack their bags for the next morning.

Steve’s sitting on Natasha’s bed, watching her dig through her closet and drawers for the clothing she’ll need.  The travel bag next to him is empty, save for her suit.  Soon, jeans, dresses, and blouses join the pile.  He thinks she’s almost done, until she lets out a moan of frustration.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, unsure why she’s upset.

She turns around to face him, her back to the closet, and holds out her hands to the side.

“I can’t find my blue dress.  You know, the one that has the pockets so I can hide my Widow bites?  I took it with me on the last mission I was on and now I’ve misplaced it.”

He knows exactly which dress she’s talking about for two reasons.  First, it’s his favorite and second, it’s in the closet _right_ behind her.  He’s not sure how her eyes scanned over it.  He hasn’t seen her this distressed over something in a long time, so he quickly gets up and crosses the room to stand in front of her. 

“It’ll be ok,” he says, keeping his tone calm.  Moving even closer to her, he steps into her personal space.  Her body presses back against some of the clothes in the closet. 

Steve’s intention was to reach behind her and retrieve the dress for her, but right before he does, he sees a shift in Natasha’s gaze and posture.  She looks down at his lips, standing a bit straighter so now she’s in _his_ personal space.  He can’t get his focus off her face and the scent that surrounds him that is one hundred percent her.

Natasha slides one hand up his chest, and that’s all it takes for Steve’s heart to start racing.  Did she think he was trying to come on to her?  Not that he’s opposed to what she’s doing, but things have taken an unexpected turn.  Natasha must not notice his confusion, though, because her hand moves up to rest behind his neck.  The slight pressure has him bending down so his lips meet hers.  It’s a slow kiss, one that they are both savoring, taking in the feel of the other person’s mouth.  Steve uses his hand to caress her cheek before spearing his fingers through her hair.  He’s able to tilt her head to a better angle to kiss her again.  They break the kiss a few moments later to catch their breath.

Steve opens his eyes to find Natasha’s still closed.  Slowly, they open and Steve can see the haze of desire in them.  A confused look covers her face next which makes Steve a bit concerned.  Did she not like the kiss?

“What was I freaking out about?” she asks, clearly having forgotten the dress scenario.  Relief rushes through him, understanding that the look she had was over her dress, not over him.

He chuckles at her question, and reaches behind her with his eyes still locked on hers.  Lifting the hanger, he pulls it forward and into her line of sight.

“I think you were looking for this,” he answers, laughing at the stunned look on her face.  It’s quiet while she takes the dress from him, sliding the straps off the hanger.

“So much for being indistractable,” he quips, pleased with the thought of his kiss being enough to throw her off balance.

“I absolutely am!” she exclaims, pretending to be offended.  He knows he’s right, though, when she can’t keep a straight face.  His grin grows to match hers.

“Fine,” she relents, “you _may_ have distracted me…but don’t think it will happen again.”

Like hell it won’t.

Steve doesn’t even hesitate, slanting his mouth over hers.  The dress drops from her fingers as she responds in kind.  Numerous moments later, he presses one more kiss to her lips, before pulling back and smiling at her.

“Not fair,” Natasha pants out, knowing exactly what he was trying to do.

“All’s fair in love and war,” he says, wrapping his arms around her and walking them back towards the bed.   The war is over, so all that’s left is the two of them, together.


End file.
